Secret Friendship, Secret Love
by AnnabelleLee4
Summary: a short little fic in which Caleb realizes he has feelings for his friend and said friend's reaction to his feelings...Caleb/OFC Rating may be higher in later chapters! T - swearing and adult content alluded to **9/02/2009 - Complete!**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is just that… a story. It's called fanFICTION for a reason. As much as I hate to say it, I don't own anything related to **_**The Covenant**_**. This is just something that happens in my head…**

**A/N: The photo album for this story can now be found on my photobucket account

* * *

  
**

_No one even knew they were friends. No one, not even Sabrina, knew just how badly he wanted her..._

Caleb lay back on his bed, one arm covering his eyes as he sighed deeply. He had just gotten off the phone with Sarah Wenham, his girlfriend… make that _ex_-girlfriend. For some reason, the fact that she was now an ex didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have. Frowning, he moved his arm and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why he wasn't bothered by it at all.

"Caleb, get your lazy ass over to your computer." He smiled at the voice as he glanced over at his clock. It was 7:40, and she was right on time, as usual. Caleb stood and walked over to his desk where his computer sat, switching on the screen and his camera.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh when the picture of his good friend popped up, showing her leaning over slightly with one leg pulled up on her chair.

"I'm painting my toenails. And trust me, this takes talent so shut your mouth," she laughed, setting the bottle down and getting comfortable in her seat. "So, anything new?"

Caleb filled her in on his new status as a bachelor and after convincing Sabrina that he was okay and she didn't need to go 'smack some sense into the bitch' as she put it, they moved on to their English project. The whole time they were working he tried to figure out a reason for why he wasn't as upset as he should be about Sarah. Try as he might, he couldn't come up with anything and three hours later, after saying good-night to Sabrina, he went to bed without a reason.

He opened his eyes suddenly and sat up, looking over at his alarm clock as he tried to catch his breath. It was 2 o'clock and, breathing in deeply, Caleb looked around his room to make sure his dream was really just a dream. The room was empty and silent, with the exception of his heavy panting as he tried desperately to calm himself down. His entire body was covered in sweat and he was painfully aware of how into the dream he had been.

Everything had seemed so real and the way he had reacted to it made him wonder if he'd been dreaming. When he closed his eyes, Caleb realized his mistake immediately as images from his dream appeared unbidden in his mind. The dream had centered on Sabrina, about how the tough and stubborn brunette would feel underneath his body. As he tried to rid his mind of the images, more slid from the back of his mind and caught his attention.

Caleb had never realized he'd even had feelings for Sabrina but now that he was older and he was no longer with Sarah, he explored that possibility fully. He may not have thought about her that way before, at least not consciously, but as he sat in bed he realized just how much he actually did think about her. Ever since they had first met he had been protective of her but as they grew he remembered thinking about her when they didn't have classes together, when she was out alone, when she would disappear on weekends with no reason.

Caleb tried laying back down to go back to sleep but he was too aroused and every movement made it even worse. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and went to his bathroom, glad that his mother wouldn't hear him moving around at two in the morning. He turned on his shower before shedding his clothes and stepping into the water, letting the water wash away his thoughts as he relaxed.

The shower gave him time to think about what had happened and it took all of his will to keep his thoughts from continuing the dream. He suddenly realized just how important Sabrina was to him and he knew if he ever lost her his life would never be the same. Caleb knew he needed to tell her but he was nervous about how she would react. Sabrina was stubborn and wasn't a fan of serious relationships ever since her parents had gone through a rather messy divorce settlement. He needed to tell her, though, and he hoped that she wouldn't freak out once he told her.

She knew something was wrong with him the moment he walked in the room, he had seen it on her face. Sabrina frowned slightly as he walked in with his friends but she kept her eyes on the board as the boys took their seats a few rows behind her. Caleb knew he would be bombarded with questions in English and a sigh slipped out before he could stop it.

"What's up, Caleb?" Pogue asked quietly, glancing at the older boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing," he lied, moving his eyes from Sabrina to the teacher as he began talking.

"Who is she?"

"Dude, that's his English partner," Reid put in, seeing where Pogue was looking. Caleb mentally slapped himself as Reid watched Sabrina, too interested in her for Caleb's liking. The thought startled him slightly but it was just further proof to him how much he cared for her.

"The Howe girl?"

"Yeah, they've been paired together for every project this year," Reid put in for Pogue's sake, since Pogue wasn't in their English class.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Caleb asked his friend, copying down a few notes before glancing at his friends.

"Mr. Danvers…"

"1763, sir."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Pogue asked, his eyes moving between the professor and Sabrina as he watched her curiously.

"Other than our English project? No." Caleb's attention suddenly turned to Aaron when he leaned forward to touch Sabrina's shoulder. She shoved his hand away and went back to her notes but Aaron smiled and leaned forward again, dropping a piece of paper over her shoulder. Sabrina ignored the paper, sweeping it underneath her notebook but sat up slightly when another piece of paper was dropped over her shoulder.

Caleb watched as she opened it, wishing he could see her face to see what the note said, but her reaction told him enough. She jabbed her elbow back into Aaron's shin, making him jump and wince in pain as he tried to hold in a yelp. He chuckled silently at his friend and inadvertently drew his brothers' attentions.

"What?"

"Aaron's in pain," he said simply, and his brothers smiled with him as they watched Aaron nursing a bruised shin.

"What happened?"

"I'm pretty sure he was trying to convince Sabrina to meet him someplace tonight and she's not a big fan of that so she hit him."

"Sabrina, huh? How do you know what she likes and doesn't like?" Caleb mentally slapped himself and cursed Pogue for being so attentive.

"She's my English partner. We don't just work the whole period."

"I think Miss Sabrina and I should have a little chat today in Latin," Reid said, a small smirk on his face as he watched Sabrina flip Aaron off.

"Miss Howe!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Any particular reason why you flipped off Mr. Abbott?"

"Yes, sir." Aaron started to panic as she lifted her notebook and stood, walking up to the professor's desk with the notes he had given her. "I received these from said boy I flipped off during class." Caleb felt his anger bubbling over when he saw the look on Professor Smith's face as he read the two notes.

"Mr. Abbott, to the provost's office with you." Sabrina turned around, leaning on the professor's desk, as she watched Aaron stand with a satisfied smile on her face. Caleb let his eyes run over her body, taking in her strong legs, lithe body, his gaze lingering over her neck and face that were shown since her long hair was pulled back.

Sabrina pushed away from the professor's desk and walked back to her seat, passing Aaron as she did so. Aaron whispered something to her as he passed and she rolled her eyes as she went back to her seat. She had seen Caleb watching her as she walked back and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before tugging on her earring, her 'secret sign' for him to meet her at lunch.

Sabrina walked into her Latin classroom two hours later and almost walked back out when she saw who was sitting in the seat next to hers. Reid was leaning back in his seat, watching her debate on whether or not to run while she still had the chance but the look on his face told her that he would follow. Sighing, she walked up to the stairs and walked down the row to where Reid was sitting with his feet up on the desk in front of him.

Sabrina stopped next to him, placing one hand on her hip as she waited for him to move his legs. When it was obvious that he wasn't moving, she sighed and attempted to crawl over his legs to get to her seat. Reid shifted slightly and she lost her balance, falling into his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her and held her against him when he saw someone in the doorway.

Caleb glared up at him but he just smirked, running his hand slowly down Sabrina's back and feeling her stiffen against him. The next thing he knew he was holding his shoulder and glaring at the girl in his lap. Sabrina sat back, a satisfied smile on her face, as she pulled her leg over him and plopped rather ungracefully into her seat.

"Do that again and I won't be so nice."

"That was being nice? Damn, girl," Reid said, still rubbing his soon-to-be-bruised shoulder. "Okay, let's try this. Hi…"

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"And there goes Plan B."

"Your reputation precedes you."

"Hey, I'm trying to be civil. You wanna work with me here?" He saw her sigh and when she didn't say anything he continued, "thank you. Hi, I'm Reid Garwin."

"Sabrina Howe," she said with a heavy sigh, glancing at him and then taking his offered hand.

"Sabrina… pretty name."

"Thank you."

"And an equally pretty girl…"

"What do you want, Garwin?" she asked finally, turning to look at him as she turned away from her notebook. He was startled for a moment, thrown off guard at the fact that she seemed impervious to his charm, before jumping into the reason he was there.

"It's about Caleb."

"Danvers?"

"You know of any other Calebs?"

"At this school, I don't know. Other schools, yes."

"Well, Caleb Danvers."

"What about him?" she replied, turning back to her notebook and continuing to copy down what was on the board as she waited for him to continue, though inside she was jumpy and not at all as calm as she was presenting herself.

"I saw him watching you in class earlier.

"Your point? A lot of people were watching me earlier."

"And he seemed to know a lot about you."

"That's a crime now, is it?"

"I didn't know he knew you. Well, other than the fact that you two are English partners."

"So, just because we're partners in a class that means we aren't allowed to hang out and get to know each other?" she tried, hoping he didn't ask if they had a history.

"I didn't say that. It's just that he's never mentioned you to us. Okay, he has, but very briefly while we were discussing our projects and I'm sure he didn't tell me your name because I would have remembered it."

"Really? What's the girl's name you took to dinner last night?" She looked up at him when he didn't answer immediately and smirked at him when he couldn't come up with an answer. Reid glowered at her but deep down he found her amusing and refreshing.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Her name was Sam. And if you can't even remember that, I doubt you'd remember my name if someone mentioned it to you in passing."

"Okay, fine. But when Aaron was bothering you earlier… by the way, what did he want?"

"What do you think he wanted?" Sabrina asked him, surprised he even asked that question. Hadn't it been obvious?

"No, I know the basic idea of what he wanted. But what did he want you to do?" Sabrina looked at him like he was insane when the bell rang, signaling the start of class. She turned back to her notebook and looked at the professor as he started talking but Reid was persistent. He nudged her arm and when that didn't get her attention he reached for her hand. Sabrina turned her head towards him, an eyebrow raised with a look that said 'are you really going to try that?' before she spoke.

"I'm not telling you because it would give you ideas," she finally whispered.

"Trust me, babe, I'm sure I've already done whatever he wanted." He smirked when she closed her eyes and shivered, shaking her head disgustedly. Reid straightened slightly when the professor turned around to see who had been talking but as soon as his attention was back on the board he leaned towards her again.

"Your original question? The one about Caleb when Aaron was sending me inappropriate notes?" Reid frowned for a second before he caught on to what she was saying.

"Why was Caleb watching you two like he wanted to kill Aaron just for looking at you?"

"Are you sure you weren't just misjudging his intention?"

"Of course I'm sure. He's my best friend, my brother."

"Then go ask him. I'm not a mind-reader, genius."

"Mr. Garwin and Miss Howe, is there something you wish to share?"

"No, sir. Mr. Garwin simply had a quick question regarding the usage of verbs in the past tense so I answered it for him."

"Well, thank you, Miss Howe. But next time please allow Mr. Garwin to ask me his non-existent question." Sabrina blushed slightly at being called out in her lie and nodded shyly. Reid smirked over at her and she sent him a glare before ignoring him. He tried nudging her again but she was stubbornly not looking at him. Finally, he settled on pulling out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Sabrina.

They sent notes to each other for the remainder of the hour, Reid trying to get information out of her about why Caleb had been ready to murder Aaron on the spot and Sabrina refusing to give out anything, insisting that she had no idea what he was talking about and that he should simply ask Caleb himself. He had her giggling to herself as he sent her a few suggestive notes but the look on his face told her it was all for fun.

At the end of class he offered to walk her to lunch and she agreed, packing up her things and taking his arm when he held it out for her. Sabrina felt the eyes of some of the girls in the class watching her and knew that there would be rumors flying around the school by the end of the day about her and Reid. She just hoped that Caleb wouldn't believe them. When they reached the lunchroom, she scanned it quickly for Caleb and not seeing him, knew that he was already waiting for her.

"Thanks for escorting me to lunch, Mr. Garwin," she said, smiling at him as she gently pulled away.

"You're welcome. You wanna eat lunch with me and the boys?"

"No, thanks. I can't today; I have a lesson I have to go to."

"Another day, then?"

"Another day."

"Promise?" he asked, and she laughed at the pout he sent her way.

"I promise. Now quit doing that and go explain to Tyler and Pogue that I am not getting in your bed tonight."

"You sure?"

"Positive, Garwin," she laughed, shoving him towards the cafeteria. "I'll talk to you later." Reid waved as she walked away and she shook her head, heading for the Fine Arts department. The door to the band room was unlocked as usual for her and she went to her practice room, opening the door and frowning slightly when she saw the lights were off. She shrugged off her sweater and sighed as she closed the door and flipped on the lights.

"So, you and Reid, huh?" Sabrina jumped and spun around to find Caleb leaning against the piano, his coat off and his arm sleeves rolled up as he watched her.

"God, Caleb! Don't do that to me!"

"He just has to sleep with anything in a skirt, doesn't he?" Caleb muttered to himself, looking away from her.

"What's that supposed to mean? That because maybe Reid and I got to know each other in Latin and girls are jealous of that I've all of a sudden lowered my standards?"

"How well did you get to know each other?"

"Oh, my god, Caleb! What is wrong with you? You honestly thought I was sleeping with Reid?"

"I don't know," he sighed, pushing himself forward.

"Well, I'm not." She turned away from him and reached for the door but stopped when he placed his hand against it, holding it shut.

"I'm sorry, Rina," he whispered, looking down at her, his eyes gentle. She was caught off guard by the sound of his voice, usually low but now was even lower with an emotion she couldn't recognize, and her anger towards him dissipated.

"It's okay," she told him, her voice shaking slightly.

"Am I scaring you?" Caleb asked, hearing the tremor in her voice.

"Startled? Yes. Confused? Definitely. Scared? Hell, no," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood but they both could hear the nervousness in the laugh.

"Sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?"

"Thinking that you were sleeping with Reid."

"You don't have to, Caleb. Though, after that little stint, I am curious as to why you were planning on murdering Aaron in the middle of class for his notes to me."

"You're my friend, Rina. He's not good enough to even be thinking about touching you." She smiled at the anger and concern in his voice as she pulled away from the door, taking a seat on the piano bench.

"What was up with you this morning? You looked tired, and really confused about something." Caleb was quiet for a moment as he thought about how he would answer. He knew what she was talking about but wasn't sure if now was the right time to tell her how he felt.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about some things," he responded, hoping she would drop the subject.

"What things? Are you second-guessing your break-up with Sarah? I will totally go talk to her and make her see just how good you two are together." Caleb saw the hidden meaning behind her words and smiled, shaking his head as he laughed.

"No, I was just thinking about my life in general. Hey, will you let me make up for the fact that I thought you were with Reid? Please?"

"Caleb, you don't have to, I already told you that. All you need to do is not believe every rumor that you hear floating around the school. You know what those jealous bitches are going to say when I start hanging out with all of you tomorrow? That I'm sleeping with all four of you."

"What do you mean, 'start hanging out with us'?"

"Well, since Reid and I are sort of friends now he wants me to eat lunch with you guys tomorrow and 'officially' introduce me to you," she said, holding up her fingers as she put quotation marks around 'officially'.

"At least it'll be easier for us to hang out," he said, moving to sit next to her on the bench.

"Easy for you to say. Do you know how much shit I'll be getting now?" He laughed and slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him as he rested his head against hers.

"Sorry in advance. Now, about how I'm…"

"No, Caleb."

"Just let me do something for you? It'll make me feel better about the whole thing," Caleb said, pouting at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"You swear?"

"I… what is it exactly?" she asked, now suspicious of what he was making her promise.

"You swear?" he repeated, pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Alright, I swear to let you do whatever you want to make up for the fact that you thought I was sleeping with Reid. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you. Now, at the dance tomorrow a superhero will want to dance with you."

"The costume dance, are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Why do you want to torture me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Just humor me, Sabrina. Besides, you already swore you would go."

"I could just lock you out of my house."

"Then I'll pick out a costume for you and kidnap you from school."

"Oh, god," she said, sitting up and looking at him with cautious eyes. "No way in hell I'm letting you pick out my costume."

"Hey, I could let Reid pick it out."

"Alright! I'll go! Just keep him and his costume ideas away from me!" Caleb laughed at her and stood stretching out his arms as he reached for his jacket.

"Not like I couldn't get in your house, either. Even if it was locked."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have my ways," he said simply, leaning down with a smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you going to Nicky's tonight?"

"Probably. Reid won't shut up about it until I say yes," she laughed before motioning towards the piano. "Now, are you going to help me practice or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is just that… a story. It's called fanFICTION for a reason. As much as I hate to say it, I don't own anything related to **_**The Covenant**_**. This is just something that happens in my head…**

**_**A/N: Pictures are officially up. Go to my homepage and look for the album '_**_Secret Friendship, Secret Love'******_**  
**

* * *

The next day, Reid insisted on having her sit with him in every class they had together. Sabrina tried to refuse but he was adamant and even pulled her up the stairs and pushed her into the seat next to his when he got tired of arguing with her. This made Sabrina laugh and all through the class Reid was pouting, his arms crossed as he leaned back in his seat and stared at the board. She couldn't help the giggles whenever she glanced over at him and finally she got Tyler to join her when they were in Math.

When they walked into their History classroom, Reid grabbed her arm again and she rolled her eyes at Tyler as he pulled her after him. She heard a few laughs and glanced up to see they were heading towards Caleb and Pogue. Caleb had a small smirk tugging at his lips as he watched them and she sent him a quieting look. Reaching the end of the row, Reid stopped and motioned for her to go in.

"Go sit down," he said, giving her a small push.

"Don't tell me what to do," she told him, turning to look at him as she crossed her arms.

"Sabrina, sit."

"What am I, a dog?" He opened his mouth to say something back but she raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say it. Tyler snickered behind Reid and his blonde friend turned to glare at him. Smiling in satisfaction, Sabrina turned and walked down to the empty seat next to Caleb.

"Hey, sunshine. I see you're getting along with Reid, just fine," he said, looking up at her with a smile when she sat down.

"Morning, Cay," she replied, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair, rearranging it slightly. "We're getting along just fine as long as he stops treating me like a dog."

"What? I see a connection!"

"Oh, really? Care to share?"

"You're… actually, forget I said anything." Caleb laughed at Reid as Pogue leaned around the eldest Son to look at Sabrina.

"Hey, we've never officially been introduced. I'm Pogue," he said, offering his hand.

"Sabrina," she said with a laugh, but sent him a warm smile. "Nice to _finally_ meet you." She sent a quick look at Caleb who just shrugged his shoulders at her in response.

"Sorry about Reid. He's just… a playboy."

"Hey!"

"You are, dude!"

"It's okay. He'll learn eventually."

"Learn what?" Reid asked, his voice low as he leaned over towards her.

"Only you could make that sound dirty," she told him, moving back into her seat and pushing him away. "And you'll figure out what I mean."

"What do you mean?" he pressed as Sabrina turned to look at Caleb who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not like the other girls here. You can't charm your way into my pants. Or skirt. You're just not getting in my bed, got that?"

"Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're good-looking. Just not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Um… not you? Not Abbott?"

"Who in this class would you do?" Reid asked, rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, since you put it so bluntly… I'd do Tyler," she said, laughing at the look on the brunette boy's face when he leaned forward to look at her. Caleb and Pogue joined her and they laughed even harder when they saw Reid's face.

"You'd do Tyler and not me?"

"Reid!" his friend said, his face a light shade of pink at his friend's words.

"Aw, Tyler, you're so cute," Sabrina said, giggling when Tyler turned away, embarrassed.

"Class has started!" Sabrina sobered up slightly at the teacher's words but there was still a laughing smile on her face and next to her she saw Pogue and Caleb's shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Much to her amusement, Reid crossed his arms, leaned back in his chair and pouted. She found it hilarious and cute at the same time and she wrote him a note saying so, pushing it over to him for him to read. Glancing at the paper and then over at her, he scowled at the smile on her face and ignored the note.

Sabrina sighed heavily and looked over at Caleb, seeing that he was watching her curiously. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned towards Reid, sliding down in her seat so she was resting against him. He looked at her, wondering what she was doing, and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. Caleb narrowed his eyes at him but Reid's mouth twitched into a smirk as he turned away from his friend.

Feeling something nudging her arm, Sabrina glanced to her right and saw Caleb watching her, a thousand questions written on his face. He motioned to her and Reid with an eyebrow raised and she looked at him, her mouth open in shock as she shook her head. Then her eyes narrowed at him before she pulled away from the blonde and reached for the paper she had written the note to Reid on and scribbled something on it and pushed it over to Caleb.

_**Don't you dare even start THAT again.**_

_What? You guys look awfully comfy there._

_**Course I'm comfy. His shoulder is a lot more comfortable than these fricken seats. And I swear to god, Caleb, you start that again I will not go to that dance.**_

_Okay, sorry. What time am I picking you up?_ Caleb looked up when the bell rang and Sabrina stood without answering his question.

"Well?"

"You are not picking me up. It'll ruin the surprise, silly."

"Ooh, what's the surprise?" Reid asked, sliding his arm around Sabrina once they were in the aisle.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said, tapping his nose with a smile before she reached out to grab Tyler's hand. "Come on, possible lover, walk me to class." The remaining boys laughed at the blush that colored Tyler's face and laughed even harder when he flipped them off over his shoulder. "Quit making fun of Tyler, guys. That's so not cool. He's sweeter than the lot of you put together."

"Really?" Reid said, dragging out the word as he moved to walk next to them. "Obviously you haven't heard some of his deep, dark secrets."

"Reid!" Tyler said, glaring at his brother and trying to get him to shut up.

"Oh, I'm sure all of you have a few deep, dark secrets," she said, missing the look they all shared. "And trust me, I really don't want to know about it. Whatever kind of kinky things you do behind closed doors, keep it to yourself."

"You sure, baby? Because Tyler could show you what kind of fun things we like to do on the weekends…"

"Reid!" Sabrina looked between Caleb and Tyler when they scolded Reid and only shook her head.

"Pogue, are they like this all the time?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Pretty much," he laughed, thinking that Caleb had good taste when picking friends.

"Now I understand why Caleb didn't want me hanging out with you guys," Sabrina laughed, making Tyler, Reid and Pogue look at Caleb with raised eyebrows.

"Trying to keep her all to yourself, huh? C'mon, Caleb, sharing is caring."

"You know, I don't even want to know what your insinuating."

"Baby, you have no idea…"

"Okay, Reid. We get the idea," Caleb said, wrapping an arm around Sabrina and pulling her comfortably against him as they walked into their next class. Neither noticed that Caleb's brothers stayed behind them in the hallway, each sharing a knowing look.

"He's gone."

"Dude, he's been gone."

"You think she knows?"

"Probably not. You think _he_ knows?"

"Probably not."

"Guys! You're gonna be late!" Sabrina said, coming to the door and motioning for the boys to come inside the room. Reid nodded and the three boys followed her into the classroom, taking their seats around their eldest brother and their new friend.

* * * * *

True to his word, Reid pulled Sabrina from the classroom and had a firm grip on her wrist as he led her to the cafeteria for lunch. She tried protesting but he just ignored her and she looked at Caleb pleadingly over her shoulder, begging him to do something. He just laughed at her as he followed his trouble-making brother down to lunch with Tyler and Pogue. Reid made her follow him into the lunch line, insisting he pay for her food before leading her to their table.

"Can you see why I kept you away from these guys?" Caleb teased as he sat down across from Sabrina, who was wedged between Tyler and Reid.

"Yes. But it's your fault they found out about me in the first place. You and your damn sense of honor."

"Sorry I was concerned about your safety. Did you want to be corrupted by Aaron?"

"And you don't think Reid will corrupt me?" she asked, motioning to the blonde next to her who looked at her and muttered an indignant 'Hey!' when he heard her.

"Oh, shit," he muttered, realizing he hadn't even thought of what Reid could do to her. The two boys on either side of her looked at Caleb with their mouths open, shock evident on their faces.

"Did you just swear? The golden boy just swore?"

"Golden boy?" Sabrina laughed, almost choking on her drink. Caleb sent her an irritated glare and proceeded to ignore his brothers as they teased him.

The rest of the school day passed similarly to the first half of the day; she had at least one of the Sons in the rest of her classes and they insisted on having her sit with them. Sabrina didn't mind, the other three boys had quickly grown on her and she couldn't figure out why Caleb hadn't wanted to introduce her to his 'brothers'… okay, she could figure out why he didn't want her to meet Reid but Tyler and Pogue? They were both sweet to her, and after they had gotten past a nasty encounter with Kate, Pogue's girlfriend, it felt like she had known the boys for years.

* * * * *

Her last class of the day was gym, which she had with all four boys. Much to her amusement, the coach was set on them having a swimming session. Reid was ecstatic to say the least, he was just excited to see her in a swimsuit, to which she simply laughed at and pushed him into the pool. Turning around, she saw Tyler, Pogue and Caleb standing behind her with huge smiles on their faces and she was immediately wary.

"Come in the pool, Sabrina, the water's great!" Reid shouted, smirking as he saw what his brothers were about to do.

"You three, stay away," she warned, trying to move along the edge of the pool and get out of their way but they moved with her.

"You know, you can't pick on one of us without getting the rest," Caleb told her, a crooked smile on his face as he watched her reactions.

"Caleb, I swear… ah!" Pogue moved forward and grabbed her waist as he fell into the water, Sabrina reaching out and instinctively grabbing onto the nearest person, who happened to be Caleb. Sabrina struggled to free herself from Pogue as they made their way to the surface.

"You guys are ridiculous," Tyler laughed, holding his stomach as he watched his brothers and new friend in the water.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, o knight in shining armor," Sabrina said sarcastically, breaking free from the second eldest Son and quickly swimming to the edge of the pool. The youngest looked a bit sheepish and held out his hand to her, offering to help her out of the pool. She thought about pulling him in but decided not to, since he hadn't done anything to her yet and took his hand. Right when he lifted her out, someone's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled both of them into the pool.

"Caleb!" Tyler whined, splashing water at the dark-haired boy.

"Come on, baby boy, we're supposed to be swimming," Caleb laughed, his arms still around Sabrina. She elbowed him playfully but didn't pull away as the coach walked out of the locker room and shook his head at the group. He let them stay together as a team for water polo, which they played for the rest of the hour. When they finally got out of the pool, Sabrina went right for her towel and wrapped it around her waist as she watched the four boys pull themselves out of the pool.

"You like what you see, Howe?" Reid asked when he noticed her watching them.

"I'd have to question my sexuality if I didn't," she responded as they walked up to her.

"You know… "

"Don't start, Reid. Hey Pogue, why are yours so small compared to everyone else?" she asked innocently, and was confused by the looks the boys were sending her.

"What?" The long-haired Son asked when Sabrina finally registered the looks they were giving her and she realized what she had said.

"Oh! Guys, really!" Reid laughed and shook his head at her as the other boys relaxed slightly. "I meant his swimsuit, Reid!"

"Sure babe. We all know what you were looking at."

"Trust me, _babe_, you wouldn't want me to give my opinion in _that_ area. You wouldn't like the rankings." She smiled brightly at the looks she received from the four boys and couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her before she broke down into hysterical laughter.

"Please tell me you're joking… Um, are you okay?" Caleb said, wondering if she needed help.

"Oh, god… You should see the looks on your faces… Pogue, don't!" Sabrina dodged Pogue when he reached for her, threatening to throw her in the pool again. He chased around until he had cornered her near the boys' locker room. He had a big smile on his face as he slowly moved towards her and he watched her look for an escape before she let out a resigned sigh and crossed her arms.

"Giving up so easily?"

"If I try to run I'll slip and fall on my ass," she retorted, keeping a careful eye on him the entire time.

"And we can't have that cute little ass of yours bruised now can we?" Reid called out, to which there was a chorus of 'Reid!'s and the blonde's cry of outrage as he was smacked soundly on the head by the other boys.

"Heaven forbid," Sabrina said sarcastically, shaking her head as Pogue reached out and wrapped his arms around her, throwing her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Aw, come on, Sabrina. The view can't be that bad!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that so Kate can't use it against me later." She tried kicking her legs to get him to set her down but he only held on to her tighter and she finally sighed. "Caleb, I hate you."

"What did I do?"

"Way to come rescue your best lady friend from the dangers of the school biker boy. Where's that damn sense of honor now?"

"Dangers of the biker boy, huh?"

"Oh, shut up, Pogue." Sabrina couldn't see him but she knew by the sound of his voice that he was smirking and she didn't even look up when she heard the remaining three boys walking towards them.

"So, Miss Howe, how _is_ the view?"

"What are you…" she stopped when she glanced up and quickly averted her eyes. "Reid Garwin, I swear if you don't move back you'll be a soprano in about two seconds." Pogue turned around to see what she was talking about and found his blonde brother standing right behind him. When Sabrina had looked up she had gotten a view of the three Sons most girls at Spenser would quite literally kill for.

"Reid, give the girl a break," Pogue said, trying to keep his voice even and fighting not to laugh.

"Oh, I hate you all."

"Hey!"

"Okay, I hate everyone but Tyler. But really Ty, you didn't have to stand that close." She didn't need to look up to know that there was a blush covering the youngest boy's face.

"You got a good look, did you?"

"Why don't you answer that for me and Pogue, put me down dammit! I'd rather not have to go through that again and yes, I have a good view!" All four boys laughed at her outburst and Pogue gently started to lower her to the ground before he thought better of it and started carrying her into the locker room. "Pogue Parry!"

"Yes, dear?"

"You let me down this instant!"

"Why?"

"This is the _boys_ locker room and if you hadn't noticed…"

"Oh, I noticed."

"I'm not a guy! Caleb!"

"Pogue, really dude? You had to bring her in here?" Pogue simply laughed as he carefully reached up and lowered the pouting brunette to the ground, watching as she ran as fast as she could to Caleb and threw her arms around him, hiding her face against his shoulder with her eyes shut tight.

"Something I never really wanted to see… or smell," she added as an afterthought, wrinkling her nose. "Seriously guys, two words for you: AIR FRESHENER."

"Aren't you just a little curious…"

"I don't need another show, Reid. I already got the kind of close-up girls here only dream about."

"Nah, they usually dream of us _without _the swim shorts."

"Oh… bad mental pictures."

"Mental pictures, huh?"

"Caleb, I swear if you don't get me out of here right now…" He chuckled at her some more and led her out of the locker room. "So, where was your sense of honor this time?"

"Um, it took a rain check. Ow!" he said, rubbing his chest where she had hit him lightly. "You're still coming tonight, right?"

"Yes. I said I wasn't letting you or Reid anywhere near me with your costume ideas."

"Can you at least give me a hint so I don't end up dancing with some random girl I thought was you?" Caleb asked, leaning against the wall outside the girl's locker room door. Sabrina turned and contemplated him for a moment, chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

"Walk me out to my car?"

"I parked next to you, babe."

"Well, then, I'll see you outside the locker rooms." She blew him a kiss and slipped inside the locker room before he could say anything else. Sighing, he turned to find his brothers watching him from the doorway on the opposite side of the pool.

"What new tortures have you three thought up now?"

"Nothing," Reid said innocently, though the look on his face gave him away.

"Well, I can't speak for Reid, but Pogue and I are good just watching you two make lovey-dovey faces at each other," Tyler said with a smirk, gaining an amused look from the eldest boy.

"You've been hanging out with Reid too much," Pogue noticed, the look on his face matching Caleb's.

"Atta boy, Ty," Reid said proudly, grabbing the brunette and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Seriously, what are you three going on about?"

"Dude, you're _way_ past head-over-heels."

"What?"

"You. Sabrina. Can you do math?" Caleb scowled at the younger blonde as he approached them. "Okay, point taken. You like her."

"Of cou…" Caleb stopped when the three sent him a look with raised eyebrows. "Fine. Let's say I do like her. What am I supposed to do about it? Sabrina has as many commitment issues as Reid."

"She sleeps around? Why haven't I heard about this before?" Reid asked, following Caleb into the locker room when there was a knock on the door leading out into the hallway.

"I swear to god men take longer than girls!" They smiled as they recognized the voice outside the door. "Caleb, hurry up!"

"Coming! She doesn't sleep around, Reid," he added, heading for his locker.

"Damn."

"Has she ever..?" Pogue tried, leaving the question open as he looked to Caleb.

"Nope. Never had a boyfriend, never slept with anyone."

"And how do you know these intimate details?" the blonde asked, pulling his pants over his boxers and grabbing his shirt as he shut his locker and the three turned to their leader.

"Okay, so we've been friends longer than just this year."

"Oh, Caleb! I'm leaving without you!"

"I said I'm coming! Chill, woman!"

"Caleb!"

"I'm coming." He sent a helpless look at his brothers and picked up his bag. "I'll figure out something."

"You better or Reid will drive her to insanity and sleep with him just to shut him up," Tyler laughed, earning a scowl from his best friend.

"I resent that. Although… it's not a bad idea."

"She'd shoot you before you get anywhere near her room," Caleb laughed, following Pogue out of the locker room.

"Talking about me, were you?" The guilty looks on their faces told her all she needed to know and Sabrina shook her head with a sigh. "Really, I don't know who gossips more."

"We weren't gossiping," Caleb said, sliding his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the front doors.

"No?"

"Nope." She glanced up to see him smiling down at her and she shook her head as they walked out to their cars. She spotted Caleb's Mustang right away since he had parked in front of her precious car and surrounding the two cars were two familiar vehicles.

"Hey, Caleb…"

"Ask Pogue," he replied with a sigh, seeing where his friend was looking.

"Fine. Hey Pogue, you know you're my favorite person in the whole world…"

"Since when?" he asked with a laugh, pulling out the keys to his bike.

"Since forever."

"I'll take you out on it this weekend, how's that?"

"You're amazing," she sighed, reaching for her own keys as they stopped by Caleb's car.

"So, Sabrina, where's your…" Reid stopped when the lights on the black car next to him flashed twice. "…car."

"That would be my baby," Sabrina said, the pride apparent in her voice. "Anywho… I better get going. Especially if you're expecting me at that silly dance tonight."

"You better be there," he threatened, nodding slightly in Reid's direction.

"I swear to god, if you bring him to my house…"

"Ooh, are we thinking threesome?"

"Reid!" The blonde looked back and forth between his oldest brother and the brunette girl before he shook his head, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Hint?" Caleb asked as she unlocked her car and opened the door. Sabrina hesitated as she studied him for a moment, leaning against the car door.

"It has something to do with my name," she said at last, not wanting to give too much information to the other boys. "Probably white, blue or purple."

"Thanks, babe. I'll see you tonight," he told her, walking over to place a kiss on her forehead as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah. You so owe me for this."

"Hey, I'm just making up for thinking…" He motioned from her to Reid as the blonde looked on, clueless.

"Yeah, and this is going a little overboard."

"I'll make it up to you, Sabrina," Reid offered, finally figuring out what Caleb meant.

"No thank you. I'll see you boys tonight." With a small wave, she started her car and pulled out of her spot, the boys watching as she turned on the radio and rolled down the windows before taking off out of the parking lot.

"So, what was up with the whole 'it has something to do with my name'?" Tyler asked, pulling out the keys to his Hummer.

"Her costume is going to be related to what her name means."

"And her name means…" Pogue trailed off, waiting for Caleb to fill them in.

"Princess," he said simply, getting in his car and starting it without another word.

"20 says he's got her by the end of next week."

"End of the week? Three days, tops."

"He'll have her by tomorrow." Pogue and Reid looked at Tyler in surprise as he smirked triumphantly.

"He really has been hanging out with you too much."

"Alright, baby boy. You're on."

* * *

****Reviews are much appreciated :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story is just that… a story. It's called fanFICTION for a reason. As much as I hate to say it, I don't own anything related to **_**The Covenant**_**. This is just something that happens in my head…**

**A/N: Picture of Sabrina's dress is up on my homepage under '**Secret Friendship, Secret Love**'. You'll probably have no problem imagining the boys' costumes ;)**

**

* * *

**

Caleb sat in his car as he waited for his brothers to show up, keeping an eye out for a familiar black Monte Carlo. A honking came from the car next to him and he looked up at it, startled, to find his youngest brother smiling at him from the window of the Hummer. He shook his head and got out of the car to talk with Tyler.

"You guys went through with it, huh?"

"Once Reid said that, there was no way in hell I was going to let him out of it," Tyler said with a huge smile as he got out of his monster of a vehicle.

"And Reid is…"

"Sulking in the back." Caleb smirked and opened the back door where Reid was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something wrong?"

"Shut the hell up, Caleb." Both brunette boys chuckled at the blonde as he crawled out of the Hummer.

"Have you guys heard from Pogue?"

"Yeah, he said he'd meet us inside. Kate wouldn't let him take his bike," Tyler said with a grin as the three walked towards the school.

The gym was already packed and the dance in full swing by the time the three boys entered the building, keeping an eye out for their long haired friend. Caleb pretended to be looking for their missing brother but he was really looking for a familiar brunette. He saw a few girls dressed up as princesses but he knew none of them were the girl he was looking for. She was either hiding or hadn't shown up yet.

"Earth to Caleb. Dude, where the hell is your mind?" He shook his head and focused on the hand in front of his face, smiling when he saw it was Pogue. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he lied quickly, but when his brothers frowned he knew they didn't believe him. "Left the bike at home?"

"Yeah," Pogue replied, sulking slightly. "I took my dad's Mercedes instead."

"Don't worry, bro, you'll be back on your bike in no time," Reid assured him, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders. "In the mean time, how much room is…"

"Reid!" Caleb and Tyler both scolded at the same time, drawing a shrug from the blonde.

"What? Come on, baby boy, let's go get something to drink." Caleb and Pogue shook their heads at the younger blonde, knowing that Reid probably had some sort of alcohol on him. Pogue followed them a moment later, saying he wanted to get a little bit of whatever Reid had when Caleb's phone went off. He picked it up and had to grin at the message he found.

_Be there soon, lover_

"What's got you smiling like an idiot?" Caleb looked up quickly to find Pogue watching him with an amused smile and he tried to hide his phone. Seeing this, the long-haired son reached out and snatched the phone out of his brother's hands and looked at the screen, raising an eyebrow when he read the message there.

"Give me that," the elder boy snapped, reaching for the phone.

"Care to explain this? I thought you liked Sabrina?"

"Just give me the damn phone, Pogue." The boy acquiesced without further argument but had a smirk firmly implanted on his face as he watched his older brother carefully, looking to see if Caleb was watching anyone in particular. He vaguely heard the doors to the gym open and simply glanced over before focusing his attention there when he saw Caleb watching the figure there. The girl looked around and, finding someone she recognized, moved quickly through the students milling about the gym. He didn't spare her a second thought until he saw that his brother's eyes were still glued to the girl and he frowned slightly.

He had seen her the moment she walked through the doors. The fact that it was a costume party and that everyone was hiding behind a mask didn't hide her from him; he had known instantly who the brunette dressed as a Greek princess was. His own princess, Sabrina Howe; his best friend other than his brothers for as long as he could remember.

He'd recognized her from across the room: her flowing brown hair, the way she moved, the way she carried herself and, when she moved closer to where he was standing, her characteristic white nails. She stood off to the side laughing with a few of her friends and ignoring the guys around them who were looking at the small group intently. He felt a flicker of jealously but reminded himself that she wasn't looking at them at all.

Hearing a commotion behind him, he turned his head slightly and almost groaned out loud when he saw his younger two brothers returning with their drinks. Not wanting them to notice the girl he was watching, he quickly diverted his attention to the band, fixing his mask as he did so.

"Hey, fellas, look what just walked in," Reid said, coming up behind him and throwing his arm around his shoulders as he watched Sabrina with her friends.

"Damn, who is that?" Tyler asked, standing next to Reid.

"Who?" Caleb asked, hoping they weren't looking at the same person.

"That girl in the purple," Reid clarified, pointing right at Sabrina.

"Go ask Kate," Pogue told them and Caleb turned to look at his friend, "she's over there with your Greek mystery lady."

"Greek?"

"Come on, Reid. Don't you pay any attention in class? You'd think statues of naked women would get his attention," Pogue laughed, nudging Caleb's shoulder who was smirking.

"You would think. So, who decided on your costume: you or Kate?"

"Kate. We were going to be Greeks but obviously one of her friends beat us to it." Caleb smiled at his friend who was decked out in pirate garb; Kate had done a good job.

"Did Kate happen to mention who our mystery Greek lady is?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Not a word," he replied, frowning as he looked over at the girls. "She told me who everyone else came as. I wonder why she left that girl out."

"Maybe she wanted to surprise Kate?" Tyler said, his attention on the girl as well. "Maybe she said she wasn't coming or something like that."

"Then why would Kate have changed our costumes?" Pogue countered, making Tyler shrug when they noticed Kate walking towards them, the mystery girl in tow.

"Hey, boys. This is Rina."

"Kate, really?"

"Yes. Quit being ridiculous. Hey, baby." The Greek princess sighed and shook her head at her friend as she threw herself at Pogue and kissed him. Kissing would be an understatement really, they were practically making out right there by the drinks table.

"Okay, let's keep it G-rated please. Virgin eyes and all that." Kate pulled away from her boyfriend with a roll of her eyes before she linked arms with her friend.

"You liked it."

"Did not. Hey, Pogue. Don't need to ask how you're doing," the girl said with a smile and Pogue had to grin back at her. "Love the pirate look on you."

"Kate's idea," he said with a slight grimace.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Kate replied, raising an eyebrow at him as he smiled sheepishly.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rina's eyes had landed on Reid and Tyler, who both grinned at her.

"You like what you see, doll?"

"Please, _Draco_. Everyone knows Slytherins are evil. I'd take a Gryffindor any day," she said, winking at Tyler. "Do you have the scar, too?"

"I do. I had the glasses at one point but they got lost somwhere between getting dressed and the car ride over," Tyler laughed, double checking his pocket as he spoke. Rina stepped forward and reached out to push his hair back to find that he did indeed have the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Too funny. You're adorable, Ty. And, has Batman decided to grace us with his presence?"

"He has. Would the lady be opposed to a dance?"

"How can any woman say no to Batman?" she replied, her voice holding a slightly sarcastic note and he smiled as he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, pulling her close so he could talk to her without anyone listening to their conversation.

"You look beautiful, Rina."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. As they spun around he caught Reid watching them and chuckled at the look on his friend's face. "What are you laughing at?"

"Um, Reid's pretty much undressing you with his eyes. And doing lots of naughty things with you in his head by the looks of it." Her head shot up and she looked over at the blonde, his eyes roaming slowly over her body and when he met her eyes with a smirk she flipped him off.

"So, how long until they figure it out?"

"Who knows," Caleb laughed, smiling down at her. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. I still can't believe you made me do this."

"You'll get over it and no one but me will know you even came. Except maybe Kate and the guys." He ran his finger along the edge of her mask gently and she smiled up at him. "If the guys ever actually figure it out."

"True. So how long do I have to hang around here?"

"As long as you want. I only wanted a dance, remember?"

"Great! I'll go snag Tyler because he's just cute and then I'm out of here!"

"You're such a social outcast, Sabrina," Caleb told her, shaking his head with a crooked smile on his face.

"I know," she said with a shrug, smiling back. "But I'll be socializing in a little bit because I'm going to go talk to Tyler as soon as you let me go."

"And if I never let you go?"

"You'll be dragged out to my car and then have to sleep at my house because I'm crashing for a movie weekend."

"Sounds fun. I could use a break from everything; you mind if I crash your little solitary party?"

"Do I ever care when you crash my solitary parties?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Good, because I like crashing your parties. I'll see you later, go catch baby boy before someone else grabs him." He kissed her forehead and she ran to where the boys were standing, watching them closely.

"Reid, quit doing bad things with me in your head," she scolded as soon as she stopped and he was surprised for a moment before his customary smirk was back in place.

"You don't wanna try it?"

"Hell no. Mr. Potter, would you care to dance?" she asked, using her best British accent and fluttering her eyelashes at Tyler. He laughed lightly and offered her his arm, smiling when she took it.

"I would be honored, my lady." She followed him out to where the other dancers were, blending in quickly and she lost sight of the other boys instantly. "So, Rina, enjoying the dance?"

"I am now," she replied, her response having the desired effect when he chuckled at her.

"When were you going to say something?"

"About what, exactly?"

"Come on, Sabrina. I figured it out." He looked down at her expectantly as she watched him, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"That was fast."

"I'm assuming Caleb knows?"

"Yeah. This was part of a deal I made with him. I really need to remember to ask him about the conditions to a deal before I make it," Sabrina said and they both laughed.

"Why were you making a deal?"

"He wanted to make up for the fact that he thought I was sleeping with Reid. You know, that day when I sent Aaron to the office and then Reid followed me around like a lost puppy?" Tyler nodded, remembering the day. It had been quite comical actually; Caleb was sulking around when Sabrina wasn't with them and he sent glares at Reid every time he would say something about the brunette girl.

"That was an interesting day."

"No… yesterday was an interesting day. I saw things I really did not need to see." Tyler chuckled nervously and Sabrina smiled up at him. "Oh, Tyler. Don't be so shy. You've really got nothing to worry about."

"Gee thanks, Rina."

"The girl that snags you is a lucky one indeed."

"Jealous?" he teased, holding her a little closer when he noticed a guy approaching them.

"Of course! I'm going home to watch movies, Caleb will probably show up later, and you'll be doing… something. With some pretty girl. Life is so unfair to me," she sighed dramatically, pulling off her little speech with a pout. He smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You really are something else."

"Good, I try. And if it means I have to put up with guys like you and your brothers, I'll just have to find some way to survive." He laughed at her and sent a warning glare at the guy approaching from behind her. Sabrina noticed him glaring and she looked up at him with a frown.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered suddenly, earning him a startled and pointed look.

"I suppose but…" She was cut off when his lips crashed into hers, holding onto her tightly as she clutched at his shoulder, caught completely off-guard by the ferocity of his kiss. When he pulled away he saw that the guy had wandered off and Sabrina's breathing was more than a little labored.

"Sorry."

"What in the hell was that about?"

"Would you have danced with Brody?"

"Hell no."

"Then I just saved you from the dance from hell," he informed her and she quickly glanced behind her to see Brody's retreating form through the crowd.

"Well then… Thank you for rescuing me, Mr. Sims." Tyler grinned and leaned down to place a light kiss on the corner of her mouth when he noticed Caleb glaring at them. He cursed himself for his actions and loosened his hold on Sabrina, hoping to convey to his brother that he wasn't trying to steal her.

"And… I think I've over-stayed my welcome," he said, causing her to look up and found Caleb watching the two of them. She sent him a warning look before returning her eyes to Tyler.

"He'll get over it; I'll make sure of it. Finish this song?" He couldn't say no at the begging look on her face, her bottom lip stuck out as she pouted at him.

"There a reason you're sticking your lip out like that?" The pout disappeared almost immediately and she mock-glared at him as he continued to spin around on the dance floor with her until her words registered with him and he grinned.

"How are you going to make sure he gets over that kiss?" Tyler asked suggestively, his eyes innocent. Her jaw dropped when she picked up on what he was implying and he laughed at her. "Sabrina, I didn't need a demonstration…"

"You've been hanging out with Reid too much. You're nowhere near as innocent as you make yourself out to be."

"Maybe. The innocence is just an act to draw girls in."

"Great, another Reid running around. That's all the world needs."

"Come on, let's get you back to Mr. Jealousy over there." Sabrina smirked and shook her head at his words, wrapping her arm around his waist as he led her back to the group. Caleb was standing stiffly next to Reid, his eyes never leaving the two as they walked over.

"Well thank you for the dances, gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me…" She released Tyler after he pulled her in for a hug and walked off, nodding a goodnight in Caleb's direction as she walked out of the gym. She stopped outside the doors and was met by a blast of wind as she left the protection of the building. Regaining her balance, she glanced around for her car that her brother was supposed to leave for her. She didn't see her Monte Carlo anywhere in the parking lot and heaved a frustrated sigh, throwing her arms up in the air and wondering what she was going to do. She heard the sounds of a car starting up but didn't pay it any attention as she looked over the parking lot once more before turning to walk back inside the school.

"Can I offer your Highness a ride home?" Sabrina turned around at the voice, smiling when she saw the car that had pulled up behind her.

"Don't you know royalty isn't supposed to mingle with the commoners?"

"I'm no ordinary commoner," he replied, smiling crookedly at her from behind his mask. "Get in the car."

"The only reason I would get in was because I need a ride, not because you ordered me," she told him, leaning against the door of the Mustang and looking at him through the window.

"Come on, princess. Please get in?" Caleb saw her roll her eyes at him as she opened the door and slid into the seat next to him.

"You're heading home awfully early," Sabrina commented as he pulled out of the school grounds. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, wondering if she had picked up on his apprehension.

"And before you even say anything, Tyler only did that to save me from Brody."

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Caleb. We both saw you glaring at him. If looks could kill, the poor boy would've been dead a thousand times over."

"Your point?"

"Why were you glaring at Tyler? Were you jealous?" she teased, not realizing that she had hit the nail on the head with her question.

"Insanely," he said, a little bit of the hurt he was feeling slipping out into his words. She frowned at this and he realized what he had done unintentionally, silently cursing himself.

"You okay, love?"

"Wonderful."

"Are you gay?"

"Oh, how in the world did you guess, darling?" Sabrina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the way he sounded and he grinned, chuckling himself.

"You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Absolutely, Sabrina." She frowned at his response and turned to look out the window for a few moments, making him think that she was through questioning him.

"Caleb, did something happen?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Rina." He felt her eyes on him as she silently studied him and he kept his eyes on the road, pretending he didn't notice.

"Does it have anything to do with Sa…"

"What did you think of the dance? Did you have fun?" he asked, interrupting her. She scowled at him, looking out the window for a moment before answering.

"It was a dance. I went, danced, and now I'm going home. You know how much I just love dances," she told him sarcastically and he laughed.

"I heard you danced with a super-hero. You're aiming pretty high, aren't you?" he teased, glancing over to see her smile and shake her head with a small laugh.

"How could I resist Batman?" Sabrina remarked, reaching over to tug gently on the ears of his Batman costume. "Um, Cay?"

"What?" he replied, squinting through the rain that had started to fall.

"You just passed my house," she told him, turning to glance back at said building.

"I know."

"I thought you were taking me home."

"I don't want you there alone this weekend. I heard Abbott talking a few days ago an…"

"Say no more," Sabrina sighed, leaning her head back against the seat. "Will that boy never learn?"

"Probably not," Caleb laughed as he pulled up to his house. He hurried to get out of the car once he parked it and tried to unhook his cape from the costume for Sabrina but she was already out of the car. She motioned for him to hurry and he chased after her up the steps to his house. She stood back from the door politely and waited for him to open it, following him into the old house.

"Is your mother home?" she questioned quietly as he flipped on the downstairs lights.

"Uh, Rina, it's All Hallows Eve."

"Right. Duh," Sabrina said, remembering that the families of the Covenant gathered together for the night. "So where are the guys?"

"Pogue's with Kate, Baby Boy and Reid went to Nicky's. Come upstairs, you must be freezing," he said, looking back at her where she stood near the door, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Surprisingly, I'm not."

"You will be. Come on, we'll find something you can put on," Caleb told her, holding out his hand. She stepped forward and took it, letting him lead her up the stairs as she held up the skirt of her dress so she didn't trip over it.

"I thought Batman didn't show anyone the Bat Cave," she joked and he looked back at her with a smile as he pulled her to him.

"He makes exceptions," he replied and she laughed as she pulled out of his arms but kept their hands together, following him to his room. Caleb released her hand to turn on his radio and Sabrina stood in the doorway, watching him.

"I thought the guys were coming over tonight."

"Nope, tomorrow. And would you quit being so shy? You've been here before, come in." He pulled on her arm, ignoring the pout on her face, and led her inside. When she heard the song on the radio she smiled and pulled away, dancing around his room and singing. Caleb laughed at her and shook his head as he watched her twirl around, smiling without a care in the world.

"Rina, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing, silly. And I don't care that I look like a dork," she told him when she spun past him and he reached out to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"You are such a strange girl," he laughed, his arms tightening as she tried to pull away. Sabrina laughed with him and stopped struggling for a moment. Caleb rested his head against hers, his face in her wet hair as he thought again about how and if he should tell her. He unconsciously pressed his lips against her hair as he thought and he felt her tense. She turned her head slightly and he froze, realizing what he had done. Deciding that he would tell her and get it off his chest, he let her turn towards him and studied his face.

"Cay..?" Instead of answering her unspoken question, he lifted his hand gently to cup her face, running his thumb over her cheek as his other hand tightened on her waist. Her eyes widened as she read the look on his face and he saw the caution in her eyes.

Caleb held her in place as he tilted her head up to meet him when he leaned down to kiss her, figuring since he had already dug himself a hole he may as well go the whole nine yards. She was hesitant in her moves as she slowly moved her lips against his and moved one hand up to rest on his shoulder. He teased her mouth gently, placing soft kisses all over her lips. When he pulled away he moved slowly and kept his eyes closed, remembering the feel of her lips. He opened his eyes to find Sabrina watching him and he wondered what to say.

"Sorry, Rina." She shook her head at him, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"That's one of the stupidest things to be sorry for."

"You've just been driving me crazy."

"Well, why didn't you just tell me to shut up or go away or…" she was cut off as he lowered his mouth to hers, surprising her so much that she let out an indignant squeak.

"Okay, shut up," he said quietly, smiling against her lips before kissing her again. "You've been driving me crazy in a good way," he told her, pulling away to look at her. Her eyes widened at his words and she took half a step back, still within the circle of his arms. She almost glanced down but caught herself as her eyes landed on his chest.

"Caleb, you know how I feel about that."

"I'm not saying that, Sabrina. I just want you to know why I've been acting so strange the past few days. I've been trying to come up with a way to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she ventured cautiously, still leaning away from him.

"That I'm over Sarah. That she was just a distraction from what I really wanted and I didn't realize it until we broke up."

"So _that's_ why you sounded so relieved! That is cruel and unfair to Sarah, Caleb! You knew then and didn't bother to tell me?"

"No, I didn't know then. I realized it later on after I woke up from…" he stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as he realized what he had just been about to confess to her. He expected her to run screaming from his house, to at least pull away from him but not raise her eyebrow at him.

"From what?"

"I had an epiphany."

"You just woke up in the middle of the night because you had an epiphany?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, my god! You had… you had one of those… you dreamed about me!" she accused, shock evident in her face as she looked up at him. "And not one of those innocent ones where I'm in the background picking flowers in a field or just there in a class!"

"Well… you were in a class," he muttered, mostly to himself, but she heard him.

"Caleb! You had a dream about you and me… doing… in a _classroom_?" He had to laugh as her voice went up a few pitches on the last word as she fully realized what he had said.

"Just be glad I was home alone that night," Caleb whispered, smirking at the look on her face as he lowered his head to hers. She surprised herself when she didn't push him away but let him caress her lips and even pulled him closer to her. He didn't miss a beat at her small sign of acceptance and he nibbled gently on her lips, feeling them open slightly as she sighed until a voice called out from downstairs.

"Caleb?"

* * *

**A/N 2: The rating will probably be higher for the next chapter... you have been warned!!!**

****Reviews are much appreciated :)****


	4. NOTE TO READERS

**A note to all my wonderful readers:**

**First of all, I just wanted to say THANK YOU for reading my stories!! I'm glad everyone is enjoying them, or at least, that those of you who are reviewing and adding me to your alerts/favorites list are enjoying them! You can't honestly imagine how happy and giddy that makes me! :D**

**Second, I want to let everyone know that I'm going to be MIA for a few days, hopefully no more than a week, because of some personal issues I have going on and it's that time of year for college kids. Gotta love those finals… not.**

**Thank you all for putting up with my sporadic updates, I know I don't update often enough and nowhere near as often as I'd like. But, unfortunately, school does (or is supposed to!) come first. If I could major in writing FanFiction, I'm pretty sure I'd have a BA and a masters by this point! Hopefully with the arrival of summer I will have more time to devote to my writing and give ya'll something to do during the long months! Just remember to enjoy the sunshine once in a while ;D**

**Always… dani **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story is just that… a story. It's called fanFICTION for a reason. As much as I hate to say it, I don't own anything related to **_**The Covenant**_**. This is just something that happens in my head…**

"Caleb?" Both quickly jumped apart at the sound of Evelyn's voice and the front door closing.

"Yes, mother?" he shouted back, holding Sabrina tightly in his arms.

"What are you doing home so early, baby?" Sabrina started to panic as they heard footsteps on the stairs and she pulled away from him, running for his bathroom.

"Sabrina, relax!"

"I'm supposed to be home tonight!" she hissed back, trying to shut the door on him.

"She won't care that you're over here."

"Yeah, because it's not out of the ordinary for me to be over here when there isn't anyone around for a few miles."

"It's not like you haven't been before."

"Caleb, who are you talking to?" He saw Sabrina's eyes widen as she shoved him back and shut the door, locking it so he couldn't get in. Caleb scowled at the door for a moment before going to his closet and grabbing a pair of jeans as he began pulling off his costume.

"Sabrina needed a ride home and her parents are busy for a few hours tonight," Caleb half-lied as his mother opened his door and studied him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Sabrina."

"Hi, Mrs. Danvers."

"Sabrina, I've told you to call me Evelyn. Oh, and Barb drove me over to grab a few things. We'll be gone for the weekend, okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay, mom," he replied, almost smirking at the quiet gasp he heard from the bathroom.

"And Sabrina, I'll let your parents know you're here tonight. They wanted you to stay with someone for the weekend anyway."

"Thank you, Mrs… Evelyn." Evelyn studied her son for a few more moments before turning away and walking down the stairs for the front door. Caleb finished pulling on his jeans and threw his costume in his mess of a closet before going to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Rina, you can…"

"No!"

"Sabrina, what is the matter with you? It was just my mother and…"

"She knows what you were thinking, Caleb! I could tell by her tone of voice."

"How could she possibly have known what I was thinking? What do you think I was thinking?"

"Oh, please, Caleb. Women have this tiny little thing called 'intuition' and it's right about 90 percent of the time. And I don't even want to voice what you were possibly thinking about."

"Rina, don't make me come in there."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yes I would," he said, rattling the handle on the door. He smiled when he heard a curse from the other side of the door and was met a moment later by a very angered and very cautious looking Sabrina.

"What do you want? Can't you just let me die of embarrassment on my own?"

"You won't die of embarrassment, baby doll. What's there to be embarrassed about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my best friend had a naughty dream about me?"

"Sabrina, I'm sure I'm not the only one. In fact, I'm positive I'm not the only one, or the first."

"Great, I feel just so much better. Now, what do you want?"

"I thought we had already established that?" Caleb asked, placing his arm against the door and trying to push the door open more. He struggled with her for a moment before he succeeded in opening the door and cornered her in the bathroom.

"Don't even think about it, Danvers."

"Too late for that." She scowled at him until she realized she had run out of room when her back hit the wall. Caleb placed his hands on either side of her head, pinning her to the wall, but didn't make any more advances. He saw the fear and apprehension on her face and didn't want to push her any more than he already had.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?" Sabrina asked and he frowned as he tried to discern the emotion he heard in her voice. Was she… was she _disappointed_?

"Sabrina… can I… will you let me kiss you?" Caleb saw the incredulous look on her face as she regarded him, wondering if he was serious.

"You can't be…"

"Very serious, Rina." She looked up at him for a moment before she carefully nodded her head, watching as he slowly lowered his head to hers and claimed her mouth. He hadn't meant to make any demands of her but the moment he felt her lips against his, he lost all rational thought. His tongue gently probed at her mouth, seeking entrance, as he moved so his body was pressed against hers. Her hands found a home on the back of his neck, holding him against her gently.

"I can't believe you never told me," she finally murmured against his lips, making him focus on her words.

"You couldn't tell?"

"Caleb, this is me we're talking about. If you hadn't gone and decked Kevin junior year I never would have realized the guy was that hooked up on me." Caleb let a smile spread across his face as he recalled the incident; he had been so pissed off at her because she had chewed him out afterwards for doing what he thought was a favor for her.

"True."

"And you really didn't have to hit him, I could have done it myself and he would have remembered it for years." Caleb's eyes widened as he realized what she meant and he shook his head at her.

"You could seriously put a dent in the human population if you keep threatening to ruin a man's family jewels." Sabrina laughed and shook her head at him and the sound warmed his heart. "You know you look beautiful tonight," he told her, looking into her eyes seriously.

"I didn't, but thank you." Caleb smiled softly before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Come on, you had to know how amazing you look in that dress."

"I look amazing? Aw Cay, if you wanted the dress off all you had to do is ask."

"Really?" he asked, his voice a little too eager and he realized it the moment she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oo-kay, someone's a bit eager to hit the sack…"

"I'm a teenage boy, babe. What do you expect?"

"Good point." She grinned as a new song started playing on the radio and pulled back to start dancing, singing along as she started moving.

"Dancing again?"

"But I love this song!" He laughed and watched her for a moment before pulling her into his arms, his body following her movements. Caleb reached up to gently push her hair onto her shoulder and leaned down to press his lips against the back of her neck, feeling her stiffen in surprise. She surprised him when she didn't push him away, surprised him even more when she leaned back against him.

Moving slowly to give her the chance to push him away, he brought one hand up from its spot on her waist and ran it slowly up her back, caressing the skin revealed by her dress. A soft sigh reached his ears and he was encouraged to continue, sliding up her neck and around to gently hold her chin, turning her head towards him so he could kiss her. Sabrina pulled away gently and he froze, thinking he had finally pushed her too far, but she turned around to face him. Her eyes were slightly hooded when she looked up at him and he sucked in a breath, seeing the trust in her eyes as she handed him the reins.

"You don't have to do anything just because I'm your friend."

"I know." Caleb moved his hands to rest on her hips as he slowly pushed her backwards, towards his bed. Her legs hit the edge of the bed sooner than she expected and she fell back, a slight giggle escaping her as he followed her down, catching himself on his arms before he smothered her. Sabrina reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes carefully mapping out every feature on his face as he lowered himself slowly, watching as her eyes slip shut just before their lips met in a slow kiss.

* * * *

"So he took her home?"

"Why else would he have left after she did?"

"Because he's a stalker!" Pogue and Tyler both rolled their eyes at their blonde brother's words, turning to each other and completely ignoring Reid.

"You should go over and check it out, Ty."

"Right. It's your idea, why don't you go."

"We could send Reid."

"He'd enjoy that way too much."

"Good point. We could always ask him tomorrow."

"Yeah, right. You think he'd tell us he had sex with Sabrina when he didn't even tell us she existed until yesterday?" The older boy conceded the younger's point, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned against the black Hummer in the parking lot.

"I'll go, you pussies," Reid said, leaning one shoulder casually against the Hummer, holding his hand out for the keys.

"Hell no, you can't drive my car." Pogue rolled his eyes as the two continued to argue about Reid's barely legal driving habits before speaking up.

"How do you know that was Sabrina?"

"Come on, man! She was dressed like a Greek princess, in a purple dress. Like Sabrina said she'd be coming as."

"She didn't say 'Greek princess'." Tyler rolled his eyes at his brother and pushed away from his car.

"I figured it out. And brought it up while we were dancing. It was Sabrina."

"You're sure she wasn't saying that just to get you to kiss her like you did?" The youngest Son glared at his blonde brother when Reid started snickering behind his hand.

"Damn sure. Didn't you see Caleb when I was with her? He would have murdered me on site if we hadn't been in public." His brothers exchanged looks, silently debating with each other before Pogue eventually nodded, pulling out the keys to his dad's Mercedes.

"Alright, baby boy. I'll run over there and find out if our dear brother has been able to charm his way into our lady friend's panties."

"Dude, Caleb is never going to hear the end of this one!" Reid said, howling with laughter as he and Tyler climbed into the Hummer, the younger opening his window to talk to Pogue before they left.

"We're heading out to Nicky's. Don't forget my twenty bucks when you come out." With a grin, Tyler put the Hummer into gear and pulled out of the parking lot, the echoes of Reid's laughter chasing after the car. Pogue shook his head and climbed into the Mercedes, pulling out in the opposite direction and heading to the Danvers' place.

* * * *

Inside the mansion, unbeknownst to Pogue, there was a half-hearted wrestling match going on between two dark-haired teens. Sabrina was struggling to get a hit in on Caleb, who was laughing as he held her down against the bed, both breathing heavily from the wrestling match and from just finishing a sloppy make-out session. Caleb's hand had accidentally found her ticklish spot while exploring her body and hadn't relented in his torture.

His amusement had slowly faded as her body bucked and pushed against his, reminding him exactly why he had brought her up to his room in the first place. Most of their clothes had already ended up thrown haphazardly around the room; Caleb's shirt was missing in action, his pants were tossed over his computer and Sabrina's dress had somehow ended up in his closet. Now, with her body moving beneath his and the only clothing covering her being her bra and panties, it was doing nothing to help his wandering mind.

He ceased his torture of her for a moment and as she tried to catch her breath he leaned down and attacked her mouth, his need for her slamming back into him with twice the force as it had before. The surprised gasp she let out quickly turned into a soft moan. His hands moved down her body, now with more intent than before and he grew more impatient as the clasps on the back of her bra refused to unhook.

"Caleb Michael Danvers! That was my favorite pair!"

"I'll buy you a new set," he growled, crawling up her partially bare body to claim her mouth hungrily.

* * * *

Pogue pulled up to the mansion, noticing Caleb's car parked next to the porch and shut off his car, sitting quietly for a moment before opening the door and jogging through the rain to the porch. He tries the door handle and sighs when he finds it unlocked, pushing the large door open as quietly as he can. The lower floor is silent and empty, no jackets or shoes anywhere in sight as he cautiously enters the house. He moves quickly around the house, checking every room before he moved to the foot of the stairs, hesitating before he started on his way up.

As he approached the top of the stairs, voices drifted down the hallway to him and he picked up on the deep voice of his brother with a higher, more feminine voice that he figured was Sabrina. Her laugh made him smile and he continued his stealthy approach to Caleb's room. The laughter stopped suddenly and he froze, hoping they hadn't heard him coming. When he heard the fury in Sabrina's voice he grinned knowing she would be a handful for his brother but it was something the elder needed. His next step brought a long, loud protest from the floorboards and his eyes widened as the voice behind the door just five feet from him quieted again but only for a moment before he heard a frantic rustling coming from Caleb's room.

* * * *

"Oh, no you don't!" she squealed, pushing him away and grabbing the sheet from his bed.

"What?" he asked, frustrated with her for hiding now.

"Hello? Have you failed to notice our current state of dress… or, undress?"

"You really think that escaped my attention?" he inquired, his voice low and husky with desire. Pogue heard a slight intake of breath from the girl in the room and turned away from the door as quietly as he could.

"Don't even think about it! Give me my dress!"

"Come get it if you want it so bad." He had to smile at the older boy's remark, knowing that if the girl wanted it so badly she'd be pissed at him.

"Dammit…" Pogue heard fumbling on the other side of the door as he slowly made his way for the stairwell and then heard Caleb curse as well.

"Why did you do that? I'll have to remake my bed now."

"Like you wouldn't have had to do that with whatever plans you had for me? It's just the sheet, you'll live." He didn't envy Caleb at all for having to deal with Sabrina; the girl was a force to be reckoned with. He carefully started backing away from the door and thought about the past two days, going over conversations for any hints that he had missed about their relationship. He couldn't believe he hadn't figured out Sabrina was the mysterious Rina from the dance, Caleb's interest in her should have been the first clue.

"Rina was short for Sabrina… Sabrina Howe," he whispered to himself, everything falling in to place now and he shook his head. All movements from Caleb's room stopped and he panicked for a moment before continuing to the stairs and heading down them.

"Rina… get back inside!"

"The hell I will! You'll have to make me… Caleb!"

"Stay there! Let me check it out!"

"No way! If someone was spying on us I'm going to kill them personally; witch or no!" Pogue paused on the stairs when she said that. She knew about them?

"Pogue?" He turned slowly and grinned sheepishly at the elder boy.

"Hey, Caleb! What's up?"

"One thing too many," came the sardonic response before he saw a disheveled brunette with a bed sheet wrapped around her body move to stand next to Caleb at the railing.

"Pogue, what are you doing here?" Caleb asked, ignoring Sabrina's remark and her slight smirk.

"I just had something to ask you, but it wasn't really anything important."

"Please, don't feel threatened by my presence. I'll just go put my dress back… hey!" Pogue had to chuckle as Caleb grabbed her arm and pulled her back so she stood next to him.

"You look better without it," he murmured quietly, almost too softly for Pogue to even hear. Even if he thought he had imagined the words, the blush on Sabrina's face gave it away.

"Knock it off," she grumbled but didn't pull away.

"Dude, I'm just glad you got the saucy one and not me. You need it."

"Aw, Pogue, won't you come join us?" Sabrina pleaded, her face innocent but her tone was seductive and Pogue felt his body reacting to her.

"As much as I'd love to, baby doll, I'm not sure Caleb wants to share." She pouted at Caleb when he pulled her closer to his body and sent a smirk in Pogue's direction.

"She's free next weekend."

"Caleb Michael!" Pogue laughed at the scowl that now covered Caleb's face and saluted Sabrina.

"Like I said dude… better you than me. I'll catch you two later."

"Not literally I hope… ow!" Caleb said, looking down at Sabrina after she hit him.

"Parry," she said, waiting for him to turn to look at her, "one word to Garwin and you'll have to find another way to amuse your girlfriend." Pogue understood the threat and nodded enthusiastically before he sprinted down the rest of the steps and out the front door of the Danvers mansion before reaching for his car keys and wallet; he and Reid both owed Tyler twenty dollars.

"Did you really have to terrify him that bad?"

"It's nice to have someone who actually listens to my threats."

"Well, shall we see if I can entertain my girlfriend long enough to take her mind off her anger?"

"Who is…" She saw his dangerous smile before his words sunk in. By the time she realized what he said, he was already leaning down to pick her up and was carrying back into his room. "Caleb, put me down!"

"As you wish, my lady," he told her, leaning over and depositing her gently on his bed. The glare faded quickly as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down onto the bed with her. They wore matching smiles as she looked up at him, nudging his chin with her nose before he captured her lips in a deep kiss, slanting his mouth across hers.

"You know he's going to tell them," she whispered, their faces still close enough for their noses to touch.

"They probably had a bet going," he agreed, catching his breath as his chest pressed against her with every breath he took.

"Remind me to kick Reid's ass later," Sabrina told him, her hands sliding up the back of his neck and gripping his hair as she pulled him down, her body aching for his.

"I'll do that."

* * * *

Nicky's was loud as usual when Pogue walked through the doors, carefully picking his way through the crowd as he looked for his younger brothers. Predictably, they were standing around the pool table, an intense game going on between the two of them if the looks of concentration on their faces were anything to go by. Both boys had their backs to him by the time he reached the table and he dug into his pocket for the twenty dollar bill there, slamming it down on the table and making the boys jump. Tyler's eyes went from the bill under his brother's hand to Pogue's face, a grin beginning to form on his face.

"Dude, I don't know how you did it…"

"He was with her?"

"Yep."

"He was with her in his room?"

"Yep."

"Caleb Danvers, our brother, was with Sabrina in his bedroom? Naked?"

"They weren't quite there yet but by now? Yeah, pretty sure they're both naked."

"So, how'd she look?" Pogue only shook his head at his blonde brother, watching Tyler as the youngest pocketed his twenty happily, oddly silent throughout his older brothers' argument.

"Dude…"

"What? Come on, seriously. I didn't think Caleb would ever get laid."

"He would've gotten some eventually."

"Reid…"

"So what'd you do? Walk in and open the door on them?" Reid asked, ignoring his baby brother in favor of getting more details from Pogue.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have made it out of there alive."

"True. She's a scary chick. So how'd you know?"

"They caught me leaving the house."

"Way to go, double-oh-seven."

"Shut up, blondie."

"So… That sly sonuvabitch. He was seriously having sex with her?"

"Of course he was with her, dumb asses," Tyler huffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and turning to Reid, holding his hand out. "Pay up, dude."

* * *

****Reviews are much appreciated :)****


End file.
